


Дездемона

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, OOC, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: - Мадам, - повторил Люциус, закладывая руки за спину и стараясь выглядеть как можно более внушительным, - я настоятельно прошу сообщить мне место нахождения вашего отпрыска.
Relationships: Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп/Драко Малфой, Люциус Малфой/Кингсли Шеклболт
Kudos: 5





	Дездемона

**Author's Note:**

> Мини-сиквел к "Мистер Поттер, вы слишком громко думаете"

Ничто, решительно ничто не радовало сиятельного лорда Малфоя в это расчудесное июльское утро. Ни нежнейший ветерок, колышащий тончайшие – шёлк акромантулов, пятьдесят галеонов за квадратный фут – вуалевые занавески на настежь распахнутых французских окнах, ни радостное щебетанье птах в розовых кустах, ни прочие природные прелести. 

Люциус тяжко вздохнул и подпёр щёку кулаком. В малой розовой гостиной, соседствующей с малой голубой столовой, в коей сиятельное семейство Малфой изволило принимать завтраки, вдохновенно, с переливами - куда там колоратурному меццо-сопрано - вопила баньши. 

Люциус снова тяжко вздохнул – от очередного вопля кофе в чашке пошло мелкой рябью:

\- Мерлинова падь. 

Вопль достиг своего апогея и резко оборвался.

Яичница, отчаянно желая быть съеденной, таращилась во все глаза. Люциус опасливо потыкал желток вилкой, и тот немедленно растёкся жизнерадостными сюрреалистическими потёками. В голову упорно лезли воспоминания о выставке Дали, на которую не далее как месяц назад Нарцисса загнала Люциуса. Естественно, шантажом и угрозами. 

\- А овсянки нет? – уныло поинтересовался Люциус у трущегося рядом домовика.

\- Так ведь четверг, - робко возразил тот. 

\- Ты ещё скажи – рыбный день! - внезапно разозлился Люциус и немедленно принялся капризничать: - Овсянки хочу. С персиками и сливками. И какао! С зефирками.

Домовик обречённо взвыл, сильно, но аккуратно, дабы не повредить хозяйское добро, приложился лбом о каминную решётку и исчез. 

В гостиной снова завыла баньши. 

В миру нечисть носила весьма приятное слуху имя Астория Гринграсс, собиралась замуж за Драко и до недавнего времени производила весьма положительное впечатление – опускала очи долу во время разговора и очаровательно пунцовела от комплиментов. Кто ж знал! 

Люциус с тоской уставился в окно – до приезда Кингсли из Франции оставалось ещё три дня. Целых три дня без секса! Три дня без сногсшибательного, горячего, умопомрачительного секса. Пережить их не представлялось возможным. Только не с чокнутой баньши, кружащей по мэнору – куда Люциус, туда и она. 

Баньши, судя по всему, умела читать мысли на расстоянии, ибо двери, ведущие из столовой в гостиную распахнулись с треском, и на пороге возникла совершенно расхристанная Астория. Она на пару мгновений замерла в проёме, дозволяя Люциусу вдоволь налюбоваться всей глубиной её отчаяния. 

\- О, рара! – заломила она руки. – Же не манс па сис жур, рара! 

\- Дорогая, вам не помешало бы подтянуть французский, - проблеял Люциус, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, - ваше произношение оставляет желать лучшего. 

\- Дорогой мой! Возлюбленный мой Драко! – не обращая внимания на Люциуса, совершенно по-плебейски продолжала голосить Астория. – Где же ты? Холодный, голодный! – взвыла она особенно душераздирающе. 

Люциус серьёзно задумался, что, пожалуй, зря упорствовал, настаивая на заключении помолвки между Драко и младшей из дочерей барона Гринграсс. А ведь так всё хорошо начиналось – и чистокровная, и блондинка, и приданое. Ну, всё при ней. Кто ж знал, что темперамент у этих Гринграссов окажется на все сто гриффиндорским. А так хорошо слизеринцами прикидывались. А Малфоям, это всем известно, невместно проявлять столь бурные эмоции. 

Малфои – это замороженность. То есть отмороженность, то есть… Тьфу!

Вконец запутавшийся Люциус разозлился.

\- Сирый и убогий! – рявкнул он, имея в виду Драко. 

Он решительно встал, решительно поправил пояс шлафрока и не менее решительно двинулся в сторону того крыла дома, где располагались апартаменты Нарциссы. Люциус от всей души надеялся, что эту ночь она провела дома, а не в люксе какого-нибудь пафосного маггловского отеля в компании очередного тренера по йоге. Это было бы крайне несправедливо по-отношению в первую очередь к самому Люциусу – ей любовные забавы, а ему – дырка от бублика. 

Оставшаяся в одиночестве Астория извлекла из бесчисленных складок утренней мантии пудреницу, парой взмахов пуховки привела лицо в порядок, полюбовалась на себя в крошечное зеркальце, а потом постучала по нему тщательно наманикюренным ноготком. Владелица парного зеркальца откликнулась мгновенно:

\- Да, дорогая?

\- Снитч вылетел из гнезда. Повторяю – снитч вылетел из гнезда.

\- Умница, дорогая, - промурлыкала Нарцисса и отключилась. 

Астория захлопнула пудреницу и, напевая «Котёл, полный крепкой горячей любви», отправилась в свою спальню собирать чемоданы. В том, что их с Драко помолвка почти расторгнута, она не сомневалась. 

***

Нарцисса обнаружилась в постели. В левой руке она держала утренний выпуск «Пророка», открытый на колонке сплетен, в правой - чашку кофе. 

\- Мадам, - Люциус церемонно приложился к подставленной для поцелуя щеке.

\- Чем обязана столь раннему визиту, муж мой? – Нарцисса отложила газету и теперь смотрела на Люциуса поверх чашки.

\- Мадам, - повторил Люциус, закладывая руки за спину и стараясь выглядеть как можно более внушительным, - я настоятельно прошу сообщить мне место нахождения вашего отпрыска. 

Не то, чтобы Люциус не знал, где расположена вилла, снятая Северусом на лето, всё-таки когда-то сам помогал выбирать. Но положение, как говорится, обязывало. 

\- С чего это он мой? – фыркнула Нарцисса. – Помнится мне, что в процессе его зачатия вы принимали весьма живое участие. 

Под насмешливым взглядом Нарциссы, Люциус понял, что силы покидают его. Он рухнул на колени подле кровати и принялся осыпать поцелуями её тёплую, пахнущую фиалками ладонь. 

\- Нарси, милая. Спаси меня, - его точно обуяла лихорадка. – Я больше не выдержу. Она орёт. Каждый божий день. С тех самых пор, как Драко покинул поместье. Уехал к этим проклятым полукровкам, - скрипнул зубами Люциус. 

\- Позволь напомнить, но это ты настоял на помолвке, тогда как ни Драко, ни мисс Гринграсс не были в восторге от этой затеи. Теперь, как глава рода, ты обязан разрулить всю эту ситуацию. В конце концов, мисс Гринграсс ждёт от тебя помощи именно как от главы семьи. 

\- Но она преследует меня. Постоянно, - жарко заговорил Люциус. – Я измучен. Совершенно измучен. Я нормально не завтракал уже две недели. И сегодня мне опять подали яичницу. 

\- Но сегодня четверг, дорогой, а по четвергам всегда яичница, - мягко возразила Нарцисса. 

\- Но я хочу овсянку, - всхлипнул Люциус. 

\- О, Мерлин, - закатила глаза Нарцисса и звонко позвала домовика: - Типпи! Овсянку милорду. Со сливками и персиками. И какао. 

\- С зефирками, - надул губы Люциус.

\- С зефирками, - покорно кивнула Нарцисса, - да пошевеливайся, лентяй этакий. 

Через пятнадцать минут Люциус, едва ли не похрюкивая от счастья, уписывал за обе щеки кашу, запивая её густым сладким какао. 

Нарцисса умилённо взирала на супруга:

\- Люциус, милый, ты меня любишь?

\- Ууу-м-пфф…

\- Сделаешь для меня кое-что? Обещай, что сделаешь?

\- Да, дорогая, - счастливо прочавкал Люциус. Сейчас он готов был положить к её ногам луну, солнце, звёзды и то бриллиантовое колье, о котором Нарцисса намекала ему последние три месяца. 

\- Разреши Драко расторгнуть помолвку, - промурлыкала Нарцисса. 

\- Да, дорогая, - попугаем повторил Люциус, облизывая ложку, впрочем, мгновенно спохватываясь: - Что? Ни за что! 

Нарцисса слегка изогнула идеальную бровку. Люциус сник, но тем не менее сделал последнюю попытку удержать позиции, прекрасно понимая при этом, что проиграл всухую:

\- А внуки?

\- Ах, дорогой! Ну, какие внуки? Драко всего двадцать два. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы погрязли в пелёнках и какашках, как Уизли?

Люциус пришёл в ужас, представляя дурно пахнущую кучку на драгоценном – девственницы, полнолуние, пятьдесят тысяч галеонов - ковре гостиной. 

\- Или, - Нарцисса кокетливо улыбнулась и положила ладошку на его колено, - ты готов стать дедушкой и начать спать с бабушкой?

Люциус содрогнулся, Нарцисса понятливо улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке:

\- Мне кажется, дорогой, тебе пойдёт на пользу итальянский климат. Вот только вчера я разговаривала с леди Забини – погода на озере Комо просто замечательная.

\- Да, дорогая, - Люциус повторно приложился к её щеке и проворно вымелся прочь.

\- Мужчины, - с непонятной интонацией произнесла Нарцисса, едва за Люциусом захлопнулась дверь. Она извлекла из-под подушки пудреницу, лишний раз убедилась в собственной безупречности и постучала по зеркальцу. Драко откликнулся моментально:

\- Мамуля?

\- Драко, детка, ждите отца в гости.

\- Прямо сейчас? – ужаснулся Драко. – Но мы не одеты и вообще…

\- Ну, что ты, милый, - рассмеялась Нарцисса. – Ты же знаешь страсть своего отца к запонкам. Часа через два, не раньше. 

\- Мамуля, ты лучшая.

***

Порт-ключ перенёс Люциуса прямиком к воротам белоснежной виллы, что стояла на самом берегу озера. Сосны отбрасывали восхитительную тень, а от воды тянуло преприятнейшей прохладой. Из-за забора слышался счастливый смех.

Внутри сиятельного лорда всё кипело и клокотало – он, значит, там мучается и страдает – ни тебе овсянки, ни тебе секса, а они тут!.. Да ещё мисс Гринграсс своими заунывными стонами не позволила в полной мере насладиться выбором дорожного костюма.

Люциус пинком отшвырнул открывшего ему домовика и ринулся внутрь:

\- Драко! 

Лорд Малфой буквально-таки жаждал поделиться с кем-нибудь своими страданиями.

Пыл его слегка поугас при виде мисс Грейнджер, возлежавшей на шезлонге возле бассейна. Рядом вполне ожидаемо обнаружились рыжие Уизли. Те двое, которые одинаковые до последней веснушки на задницах. Не, чтобы Люциус когда-то эти самые задницы лицезрел. 

\- Вы только посмотрите! – восторженно завопил тот Уизли, что сидел справа. - Какого красивого…

\- … дяденьку, - подхватил, тот Уизли, что стоял справа, - к нам занесло!

\- Милорд, - улыбнулась Грейнджер, демонстрируя изумительный прикус, и отсалютовала Люциусу бокалом с… С чем? – «Манхеттен»?

\- Не рановато? – брюзгливо осведомился Люциус и картинно опёрся на трость. Грейнджер не выглядела впечатлённой совершенно. 

\- Для удовольствия, - назидательно произнесла она, - никогда не рано и никогда не поздно. 

Близнецы гнусно захихикали.

Люциус презрительно фыркнул и огляделся в поисках стула. В наличии имелись исключительно лежаки. Он ногой откинул полу мантии и как можно изящнее умостился на краешке одного из них. Ему было низко и неудобно, но Люциус до последнего решил держать лицо. Грейнджер – поганка такая – выглядела откровенно забавляющейся. Он с неудовольствием обозрел её купальный костюм, состоящий из пары невразумительных полосочек, именуемых магглами бикини и милостиво решил завести светскую беседу:

\- А вам, мисс Грейнджер, разве не нужно искать убежище понадёжнее? 

После войны девчонка ударилась во все тяжкие. Слухи ходили самые невероятные – о кражах и аферах. Её разыскивают Аврораты пятнадцати стран и маггловский Интерпол, а она как ни в чём не бывало пьёт коктейли возле бассейна. Да ещё эти рыжие недоумки рядом. 

И вот в этой вот компании вынужден проводить время его ненаглядный сын. Кошмар!

Нужно будет непременно дать наводку Кингсли, решил про себя Люциус. В конце концов, он с некоторых пор вполне себе законопослушный гражданин. Ну, хорошо - почти законопослушный. 

По-настоящему прочувствовать весь ужас сложившейся ситуации Люциусу не позволило появление Драко. 

Мерлин! Они его ещё и за домовика держат!

Драко, облачённый в узкие плавки самой что ни на есть гриффиндорской расцветки, пятился из дома наружу и тянул за собой сервировочную тележку, сплошь уставленную тарелками с закусками:

\- Народ, налетай!

\- Драко, - Люциус величественно воздвигся.

Мисс Грейнджер хрюкнула в бокал с коктейлем – происходящее веселило её небывало. И она, и оба Уизли не мигая смотрели на Малфоев, точно боялись пропустить самое интересное. 

\- Рара? – растерянно пробормотал Драко. На его лице явственно проступало желание смыться куда подальше и подождать, пока всё само не рассосётся. 

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что не ел шесть дней, я зааважу тебя к дементоровой матери, - с убийственным спокойствием сообщил Люциус. 

И пока Драко совершенно непонимающе хлопал ресницами, из дома появились виновники сложившейся ситуации – проклятый Поттер в плавках, двойниках тех плавок, что красовались сейчас на заднице Драко, и Северус, облачённый, слава Мерлину, во вполне адекватные хлопковые брюки и рубашку с короткими рукавами. 

\- Люциус?

\- Мистер Малфой?

\- Для вас я лорд Малфой, мистер Поттер, - Люциус трансфигурировал один из лежаков в роскошное кресло с высокой спинкой и уселся в него, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не догадался сделать этого раньше. – Раз все в сборе, мисс Грейнджер, господа Уизли, - «Господа все в Париже», - прошипели близнецы, но Люциус не счёл их выпад достойным его внимания, - не желаете ли прогуляться вдоль озера, полюбоваться пейзажем? У меня к Драко и его… хм… спутникам имеется сугубо серьёзный разговор.

\- Не очень-то и хотелось! – по-кошачьи фыркнула мисс Грейнджер. – Мне Гарри потом всё равно всё расскажет. 

Поттер оскалился во все тридцать два, ясно давая понять, что не только расскажет, но и воспоминания сольёт. 

Один из близнецов подхватил девчонку Грейнджер на руки, взвалил её на плечо попой вверх, и все трое с гиканьем и хохотом скрылись в доме. И Люциус даже знать не хотел об их разнузданных гетеросексуальных игрищах. Или не только гетеросексуальных? С мисс Грейнджер, учитывая её испорченность, сталось бы заставить их познать сладкий грех инцеста. Люциус вдруг понял, что и сам не отказался бы взглянуть на это краешком глаза. Горячее должно быть зрелище. Тем более сейчас, когда Кингсли ещё целых три дня пробудет во Франции. На безрыбье, как говорится… 

Люциус брюзгливо поджал губы, услышав пошлое хихиканье из распахнутых окон второго этажа, и как можно более уничижительно уставился на Поттера, тот немедленно ответил тем же. 

\- Итак, мистер Поттер, каковы ваши намерения в отношении моего сына? – весь свой отцовский гнев Люциус решил обрушить именно на Поттера. Ну, во-первых, Северус из своих, из слизеринцев, а во-вторых, он же проклянет – костей не соберёшь. Так что пусть Поттер разгребает – ему не привыкать.

Северус хмыкнул, а Поттер, не долго думая, водрузил свою полукровную лапищу на чистокровную коленку Драко: 

\- Самые что ни на есть серьёзные, мистер Малфой. 

И когда это щенок выучился улыбаться, что твой оборотень в полнолуние?

\- Мистер Поттер, - Люциус – пока! – решил проигнорировать возмутительное «мистер Малфой», но Поттеру это ещё икнётся, - вы же понимаете, что мой сын, как настоящий Малфой, привык к определённому комфорту и уровню жизни. 

\- Несомненно, - лапа Поттера передвинулась с колена Драко на его бедро. Драко немедленно заалел, Северус снова хмыкнул, а Люциус смертельно возжелал наслать на проклятого Поттера Империо, дабы тот пошёл и утопился, а потом выбрался на берег и снова утопился. И снова, и снова. До тех пор, пока…

\- А сколько уже Кингсли во Франции? – совершенно невозмутимо, точно кирпич на голову уронил, поинтересовался Северус. – Неделю, две? И сколько ещё там пробудет? У меня к нему дело, не требующее отлагательств. 

Люциус подавил рыдания, подкатившие к горлу, и надменно вздёрнул нос.

\- Так сколько? 

\- Ещё три дня, - процедил Люциус сквозь зубы. 

Физиономия Поттера моментально приобрела сочувствующее выражение, а Драко немедленно бросился к отцу:

\- Рара, не переживай! Вернётся он, никуда не денется. От Малфоев никто так просто не уходит. 

Да, уж. И захочешь, не уйдут. Люциус покосился сначала на Поттера, потом на Северуса. Ну, да. Ну, полукровки. Зато Поттер упокоил Волдеморта, чтоб тому за Гранью не икалось, и принял главенство над двумя Родами – Поттеров и Блэков, а в сумме это… Люциус чуть приободрился и сделал себе мысленную пометку навести справки о благосостоянии Поттера, то есть уже лорда Поттер-Блэка. 

А Северус… Принцы, говорят, чуть ли не в ногах у него валялись, умоляя принять род. Принцев тех, правда, то ли трое, то ли четверо, да и те из младшей ветви, зато гонору на всех Блэков бы хватило, будь они живы, и ещё бы осталось. И пусть в сейфах там шаром покати, зато чистокровностью Принцы и с Малфоями могли бы поспорить. Да и зельеварами уровня Северуса не разбрасываются. 

Что ж, решено.

\- Драко, - милостиво улыбнулся Люциус, - как Глава Рода дозволяю тебе расторгнуть помолвку с мисс Гринграсс. Надеюсь лишь, что тот спутник жизни, которого выберешь ты, сможет в полной мере оценить величие дома Малфоев и постарается соответствовать ему как можно более полно. 

\- Люциус, у тебя от этих словесных кружев язык не заплетается? – поинтересовался Северус, протягивая ему запотевший стакан с чем-то прохладным и остро пахнущим. – Это грейпфрутовый сок, тебе не помешает промочить горло. И сними ради Мерлина всю эту сбрую, на улице жара. 

***

Ужин накрыли на террасе. Мисс Грейнджер развесила вокруг банки с зачарованными светляками, а домовики расстарались, накрывая на стол. На горячее подали запечённую на углях рыбу, а Северус открыл белое сухое. 

Люциусу было хорошо – впервые за две недели никто не портил ему аппетит жуткими рыданиями. К тому же на утро Северус клятвенно пообещал овсянку и какао. Так что Люциус был счастлив. Настолько, что даже позволил себе умилиться, глядя, как Поттер подкладывает на тарелку Драко самые аппетитные кусочки. 

Люциус покосился на сидящего рядом Северуса, тот лениво ковырялся в салате.

\- Скажи-ка мне, Северус, а ты… - Люциус многозначительно покосился на воркующих Поттера и Драко.

\- Хочешь знать – не ревную ли я?

Люциус кивнул:

\- Всё-таки у вас с мистером Поттером сложилось всё ещё в школе, причём по его инициативе. И я прекрасно знаю своего сына – не мытьём, так катаньем, но своего он добьётся.

\- Сын своего отца, хочешь сказать, - Северус откинулся на спинку стула и отпил вина. 

Люциус хотел было немедленно обидеться, но решил повременить. Северус зыркнул на флиртующих Гарри и Драко и криво усмехнулся, облокотился о стол и придвинулся к Люциусу:

\- Мне крайне льстит твоё беспокойство, но можешь не переживать. Когда мы втроём запираемся в спальне…

И заржал совершенно не по-снейповски при виде ужаса охватившего Люциуса. 

\- Добрый вечер, - густой низкий баритон на миг прервал ужин.

Так, Люциус. Возьми себя в руки. Ты не институтка-девственница, чтобы впадать в истерику:

\- Господин министр.

\- Лорд Малфой. Господа, мисс Грейнджер, - Шеклболт раскланялся с присутствующими и уселся поближе к горячему.

\- Как переговоры с французами? Успешно? – весьма церемонно поинтересовался Люциус, со зверским видом распиливая рыбу. Молодёжь, кажется, перестала дышать. 

\- Благодарю, лорд Малфой, переговоры прошли более чем успешно и закончились гораздо раньше, чем мы ожидали. Я скинул рутину на помощников и воспользовался приглашением Гарри провести оставшиеся от командировки дни на этой вилле. 

\- Весьма рад, - Люциус зыркнул в сторону Поттера, тот ответил прищуром.

Сто баллов Гриффиндору, мистер Поттер. 

***

Сова принесла письмо сразу после ужина.

«Нарцисса, дорогая, дела требуют моего присутствия в Италии. Задержусь на три дня точно. Несомненно уважающий тебя Люциус».

Ага, дела! Как же. Нарцисса небрежно отшвырнула пергамент и сблазнительно улыбнулась стоящему перед ней магглу:

\- Так как вы говорите называется эта асана, мистер Джексон? Собака мордой вниз? Как занимательно.

\- Ага, - проблеял маггл, глядя на её декольте остекленелым взглядом.

***

\- Кинг, почему мисс Грейнджер всё ещё не за решёткой? Мой сын в обществе уголовницы. Немыслимо!

\- Мисс Грейнджер работает на Отдел Тайн. Все эти слухи – прикрытие. И она куда законопослушнее некоторых граждан. Да, Люциус, я знаю о той лавчонке в Лютном. С тебя, кстати, клятва о неразглашении. Лучше ещё раз назови меня господин министр и покажи, как ты скучал все эти дни. 

***

\- Драко, хватит подслушивать. Иди в постель!

\- Поттер, заткнись. Я должен быть уверен, что этот орангутанг никак не навредит отцу. 

\- Я бы беспокоился не за Люциуса, - пробормотал Северус. – Нокс.


End file.
